happy potter adventure
by bone apetit
Summary: a magical boy faces a situation


Harry could answer the door, but he was distracted by the indecent and lengthening cylindrical package of the cheerfully hard death eater, which creaked slightly and sank inches into the air. Harry asked angrily ( harry was angry ) whether the death eater had been eating discomposed roast beef, for the air was full of hot and repressive scent. The words seemed to be coming from harry's mouth. Said the death eater, " it was too late for the roast beef, but i knew that it was my responsibility to noisily gulp that roast beef until the rotting meat was fully contained within my stomach place. " Harry gave the death eater his gratitude, but knew the sacrifice was for nothing. Harry's nostrils were blown by the vehemently sickening air within the tiny room. Suddenly, the doorway thundered with the pounding of a very excitable and massive man named hagrid. Each strike brought dust falling from the ancient ceiling, and harry feared that the room would soon be destroyed due to hagrid's inhuman strength. Harry yelled at the ministry of magic to save him, but the ministry was too busy being full of nasty brain chasers and casting dark arts to make a great effort in any situation. Harry, meanwhile, was counting down on his impending death. At once, harry and the death eater had a perfectly smart idea. Harry shouted out to the door, and said " the room is our place where harry crouched! " dumbledore had said that honestly is the best politely. Evidently, he knew what he was talking about. It was silent. Then, as though the door itself spoke, hagrid said " harry ". Harry said " hagrid ". The death eater said " hermione ". The door swung open and there, looking like a large bag of harry's good will, stood the lovely oaf named hagrid. Though first he looked delighted, he soon looked as though he had recently been hit with a jolt of unpleasant magic, as his eyes and face contorted with disgust at the writhing snake and the putrid wind which rushed out of the tiny ancient broom closet. " harry! " bellowed hagrid, " come hurtling out of the filthy broom closet! That's no place where most people should be! Even slytherins don't deserve to be persecuted in such a ridiculously bitter manner! ". Harry appreciated hagrid's concern, but he knew that his whole nose and eyes were very resilient, more so than ever before. Upon that moment, the well grown disproportionate man called hagrid seemed to bulge excitedly as he noticed that death eater who had remained quite calmly inside the foul closet. " you! I am sure that nobody wanted more death eaters in this place! ". Hagrid, with his massive and powerful voice, magically belched toward the death eater. He was rather bloody furious, despite harry's restrained protest. Hagrid growled, looking like a blur of panic as he pulled his enormous hands and belly toward the death eater, who was still standing, trying to find his wand. Hagrid chortled as he knocked the scrambling death eater on the balls, and then contemptuously picked him up by his partly destroyed mask. " two enormous people fighting might be able to subject my mind to an unpleasant dose of violent images! " harry cried, trying to convince hagrid to get rid of his sudden attack. However, hagrid was relentlessly great, and just couldn't stand the distateful disposition of the death eaters as a whole. That said, hagrid began tearing and pulling the unfortunate death eaters' highly sensitive poker, and then collided his hand into the delicate silver mask which seemed to pop with shards of metal, and completely deserted the face of the death eater. Harry, expecting a large plot twist, was surprised to find that the death eater was no one he knew. Harry could barely contain his disappointment. Hagrid, who looked very seriously into the face of the death eater, suddenly realized that he also did not recognize this man. It was of no matter, as the fists of hagrid and the pain of the death eater required no introduction. In that perfect moment, hagrid suddenly lifted the death eater over his head, and with a nasty hissing, brought down the death eater onto the ground head first, killing him instantly. The only sound was hagrid's deafeningly loud sounds of exertion as he caught his breath after the great confrontation. Harry yelled and carefully demanded that hagrid apologize for murdering his dear and surprisingly short lived friendship. Suddenly, his brain seemed to burn as he pulled an immense plan from the ceiling of the imagination, one that would make sense to crazy people and make his personally deceased friend be able to talk and do other things which living people do. Harry was going to invade gringotts and heist the great and innumerable horcrux of dumbledore. From that moment, he would use advanced magical mischief to catch his death eater friend's magical ghostly spirit and then, swooping and swooshing the magical menagerie, transplant the rest of his body into the great shape of a crouched goblin, the goblin being a great deal more numb and disillusioned than the indignant human form. " Yes, that plan, however surprising it may be, is our resurgence and our precocious accomplishment. " harry triumphantly muttered. Harry began to run around, trying to find the right direction to get out of the room and remorselessly commence his plan. Tragically, harrison's father figure, dumbledore, however magnanimous, would never be able to accommodate harry's plan, and for this injustice, vowed to kill the incorrigible hasty potter. There, looking down from the ceiling of the room, dumbledore began to give hostile magical lightning to harry, landing beside him and causing the floor to be thrown into an agitated state. Harry, meanwhile, avoided the brutal murder spells as he looked around for the source of the trouble, as well as the method of escape to this increasingly difficult room. Uncle hagrid seemed to decide that he wasn't that ready to fight his way out of the room, and he flung a magical transport spell at both himself and harry. His heart leapt uncomfortably as he was forced through the magical dazzle of humming and unprotected mystic energies, and he felt slightly breathless. While hagrid's flight took him safely among his grimly decrepit house, which was perfectly filthy, harry was very loudly being forced to a thunderstruck island in the middle of the atlanic sea. The truth was, harry knew that hagrid failed in an extreme way. The only person who seemed to be sitting on the island was a violent elder, who screeched to harry and audibly waged war on harry's self esteem.


End file.
